Final Goodbye
by ReiraAoki
Summary: One Shot. After Yu-gi-oh Dark Side of Dimensions: It was finally over Diva defeated and the world is saved once again but for the Pharoah before he departs back to the afterlife would like to bid a final farewell to a certain short haired brunette. WARNING: REVOLUTIONSHIPPING/VANISHINGSHIPPING


This is my first one-shot. Actually its my fanfic I ever completed. The plot happens after Yu-Gi-Oh Dark Side of Dimensions the movie. So please opinions would be great. Its short simple easy. Let me know what you guys think. No flames plz and thank you :3.

* * *

Final Goodbye

It was finally over Diva was defeated and the world was saved once again. Atem looked at his partner with an intense gaze. Yugi looked back to see his old friend's smile turning into serious look on his face.

"What is it Atem?" Yugi asked concerned

Atem were silent for a moment, then his mouth began to open.

"Yugi... Is it possible if I borrow your body, one last?"

Yugi blinks puzzled by the pharaoh's request, but then he saw his face turn towards the crowd. He followed the direction of the Pharaoh's eyes to where it was pointing to and there. Yugi saw the reason of Atem's request. She was slowly regaining consciousness along with Joey and Tristian. A certain short haired brunette.

"I see." murmured Yugi

Yugi looked back and smiled. "Sure thing Pharoah you two deserve a proper goodbye."

Atem flashes a gentle smiles back at Yugi. "Thank you partner..."

Tea slowly began to regain her consciousness, but as her eyelids slowly started to flutter open she quickly realized that she was no longer in the stadium. She hastily sat herself up feeling puzzled and confused seeing nothing but pure white nothingness.

Where am I? She thought

She propped herself up to her feet looking all around her hoping to find something even remotely familiar to her. Tea was dazed and confusing, but yet at the same time she felt something. She felt a comforting warm fuzzy feeling in her chest as if something deep within was telling her she was safe. Looking towards the distance she sees a familiar figure heading towards her. A figure of a boy with hair spiked up high like a porcupine. A sense of relief washed over the girl, for she knew that no other person would have that specific hairstyle.

"Yugi!" she cried out

The figure got closer and closer until it finally became clear. Tea eyes widen to see the person in front of her was not her childhood friend. Tea's mouth dropped in disbelief, she almost couldn't get her words out, but as soon as she could his name slipped through her lips like a sweet symphony.

"Atem..."

Atem gazed lovingly and intensely at the young, beautiful brunette giving her a moment to regain herself.

"Tea..." he spoke softly in his deep, husky baritone voice that echo through her mind.

Tea didn't know what to say. At this exact moment there was no words to describe what she was feeling. She remains speechless as her hot tears began to flow through her ocean blue eyes. With all her emotions pouring out she quickly shorten the distance between them like gravity pulling herself into a warm embrace within the pharaoh's strong arms. Tea buried her face into Atem's shoulders with tears still flowing through her eyes.

"You came back." her voice cracked.

Atem returned the loving long awaited embrace. He held her gently and tightly. He wanted this. He needed this. He needed to enjoy every minute of this very moment. It's only been a year, but Tea definitely has grown. He felt the curves of her body became more defined and refined. Along with her noticeable increase sized chest. Tea's nice soft breast pressed tightly against Atem's strong pecs. Atem felt his cheeks begin to color, but quickly shook off such inappropriate thoughts. He engulfed in the warmth of her body, the scent of roses in her hair and bathing within his own emotions.

"Only this moment..." He replied

Tea pulled her head back looking towards his face, he's also changed since the last time she saw him. His face... His facial bone structure became more defined as if perfectly carved by an artist such as his jaw and cheeks just perfectly structured and flawless. His eyes became slightly more narrow and his gaze felt even more intense than she remembered pulling her deeper and deeper into his beautiful godly violet eyes.

"I've missed you so much."

"And I you"

He placed his hand on her rosy cheeks. Tea lean into his hand relishing every moment of her reunion.

"I never thought I would see you again, " she said softly, knowing deeply within her heart she only this has limited moment.

"You can't stay can you?"

He gazed at her and shook his head in response.

Tea sighs in disappointment "Figures"

Atem brushes her hair away from her face.

"But we have this moment right now. Tea... I never got a chance to give you a proper goodbye. This time I want to show you how much you really mean to me."

He calmly moved his hand down to her chin, tilting it towards him. He moved slowly close his eyes as he leaned in until his lips connected to hers. Tea never felt anything like this before. She slowly closed her eyes and molded her lips to Atem's following every movement he made kissing him back, letting him know how much he really meant to her, mixed emotions stirred all around her happiness, sadness, pain and joy all into this one kiss. Atem movement started off slow and sweet, but quickly escalated into more of a rough manner. Tea run her fingers through his unruly hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss. She longed for this so did he. Not even in her wildest dreams she would think would be kissing her old long lost crush. She like a princess in a fairy tale finally being in the arms of her King. At least I get one last goodbye with Atem.

With that thought Tea couldn't help but cry. Her final farewell to Atem her love.

They slowly released their lips from each other grasping and panting heavily for air with their eyes closed and foreheads against one another. Tea kept her eyes closed with tears still pouring out through her eyes. She didn't want to open them for she knew as soon as she does, she would have to say goodbye.

"Tea..." she heard his deep sweet voice ring in her ear.

Atem puts his hand to her face, wiping her tears away.

Tea kept eyes closed and shook her head.

"I know..." she replied

She finally slowly opened her eyes. There he was his handsome, calm tranquil face yet slightly sad face looking right back at her.

"I love you Atem." she spoke softly

A Soften hurt look laid within his eyes, but yet at the same time peaceful. He finally got to see her one last time.

"I love you too..."

Atem pulls her into one final embrace, pushing his lips into hers for one final sweet yet passionate deep kiss. Tea relished in the feeling his lips, remembering her last moments with Atem. He releases himself from her lips. He held her tightly one last time and whispers into her ear " Goodbye Tea... Live your life and be happy. As he his spirit fades into pure white tiny specks of light.

"Goodbye Atem..." Tea choked feeling him fade away from her gasp until just like that he was gone. Tea smiled, feeling hurt, but yet happy knowing at least she finally got closure from the man she loved and that he can finally rest in peace.

* * *

I re-uploaded this story to fix my previous mistakes. Hopefully this is better and makes the story easier to read. :)


End file.
